Escena
by CerberosKun
Summary: Todos al ver una escena que nos impacta y reaccionamos de distintas formas y comenzamos a pensar y hablar con nosotros mismos para ver porque reaccionamos así, aveces son solo celos y nos damos cuenta de que estamos enamorados. Nuevo RyoxSaku un poco Oc espero les agrade.


Holas! Como estan? Espero que bien, les traigo una nueva historia de RyoxSaku espero les guste

 _ **Declaimer: PoT no me pertenece y hago esto solo para entretener**_

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía ¿era verdad? ¿estaba soñando? ¿como es que eso era posible? eran demasiadas las pregunta que le venían a su mente

-Sakuno-dijo casi inaudible haciendo que la chica se volteara y lo mirara casi con ganas de llorar

-Ryoma-kun- el no la tomo en cuenta y siguió su camino dejándola con las palabras en la boca

Estaba molesto, claro que lo estaba, pero ¿porque? ella no le gustaba y tenia la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, pero ¿porque precisamente con ese tipo? mas se molesto y siguió caminando hacia su casa pues habían suspendido las practicas y el solo quería dormir pero venir a toparse con aquella escena lo descolo y no hacia otra cosa que molestarse mas y mas y mientras mas lo pensaba le parecía ridículo pues ella no le gustaba

-No te hagas, claro que te gusta y bien que lo sabes, lo ignoras pero te gusta-hablo una vocesilla en su cabeza

-Claro que no-respondió el mas molesto

-Vamos si no fuera así no estarías tan molesto

-No estoy molesto

-Claro que si, sabes que la chica te gusta y se lo debes decir porque mira que se a puesto bella con el tiempo

Si, eso era cierto, tenían 16 y la chica estaba mas guapa que nunca, tenia muchos chicos tras de ella, pero eso no quería decir que el era uno de esos, no el era mas afortunado ya que tenia toda la atención de ella, ahora sobretodo porque el accedió a ayudarla a practicar pasaba mas tiempo con el y solo por eso ya era la envidia de muchos en el instituto

-¿Acaso no recuerdas como te pusiste cuando Kintaro la invito a salir frente a ti y ella le dijo que si?

Le recordo ese odioso sentimientos de rabia, enojo y frustración al ver lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, Momo-chan dijo que eran celos y que el se lo había buscado ya que nunca la tomaba en cuenta entonces ella se iba a buscar a otro que si lo hiciera

-Ves que la chica si te gusta- le seguía hablando su cabeza mientras tomaba asiento en una banca del parque, tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se había dado cuento que había llegado al parque en vez de tomar el camino a su casa

-¿Y ahora que se supone que haga? si ella ya esta con el, que saco con aceptar que Sakuno Ryusaki me gusta si esta con el estúpido de Kintaro

-¿Te gusto?- se oyó una voz sorprendida de atrás de la banca

No era verdad lo que estaba pasando porque justo ahora tenia que hablar en voz alta siquiera noto su presencia

-Contéstame Ryoma-kun-le dijo ella aun sorprendida pero sin moverse de donde estaba

-¿Y eso que? tu estas con kintaro- dijo molesto sin darse vuelta

-¿Porque dices eso?- pregunto sentándose a su lado

-¿No es obvio? los vi besandose- el recuerdo lo molestaba pero ahora la miraba, vaya que preciosa era

-Pues no lo es Ryoma-kun, así que no tienes porque estar molesto-le dijo con un suspiro

¿Un suspiro? un momento, acaso, acaso a ella ¿le gustaba kintaro? tan tonto habia sido que no se habia dado cuenta de que ella ya no lo quería y que se había enamorado de otro?, tan tonto había sido como para no hacer nada cuando supo que ella estaba enamorada de el y el de ella? algo comenzo a dolerle en el pecho

-Entonces, ¿estas triste por eso?

-No Ryoma-kun, estoy triste porque Kintaro-kun es un gran amigo y no me gusto que me besara cuando el perfectamente sabia mis sentimientos así ti y tuve que decirle que yo no lo amaba a el y eso me dolio mucho porque vi en su rostro lo mucho que lo dañe

\- Espera, te gusto yo y no ese idiota

-Ryoma-kun, no lo trates asi Kintari-kun es un gran ami- y antes de que terminara la frase esos labios que siempre quiso besar, la besaban con amor y dulzura

-Sakuno, ahora si que seré la mayor envidia del instituto al tenerte como mi novia y tu claro, la chica mas envidiada-volvió a besarle

Pero que era lo que escuchaba, las palabras que siempre quiso oír, su sueño se hacia realidad.

Nunca mas quería recordar aquella escena así que esta era una muy buena manera de borrarla.

Es cortito pero con amor, espero que les haya gustado.

Buenos Dias, Tardes o Noches


End file.
